A Forgotten Age: Wings of Gem
by Runereader of the Nightwings
Summary: Saphira The Gemwing has lived her life, following the protocol and regulations of the Rockwing caverns. But when ordered to go to the surface with her friend Topaz, they discover a more shocking truth than anything they have ever seen before! (Temporarily Put On Hold, Unknown when will be resumed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Because I'm too lazy to update Eclipse of the Sun... .-. I decided to throw some of my other works out. They are quite rough (but then again aren't all my works?) Soooo... I guess enjoy? OH! And right, this story is based in a world where a tribe known as the rockwings** **exist** **hidden by time underground.**

Shadows were cast off the cave walls by the dim torches. Normally they would spend time drawing the shadows or simply admiring them, but not tonight. Tonight they had a mission, tonight they were going to get something to get a keepsake for their time at the academy. They looked around the corner of the cave to make sure no one was around, and then quickly walked towards the deeper caves where there were still a few shards of jade left from past mining.

As they walked into a larger cavern, they immediately spotted several veins of jade. They growled in annoyance, most of those veins would take hours to mine out, and the jade would come out cracked and poor quality. They glanced around, and their eyes fell upon a bright gem in the wall. It seemed very out of place with its red and purple color, a stark difference to the green jade that surrounded it.

They laid a talon on the gem, it felt warm to the touch. Not really jade… but it was perfect for what they had in mind. They began to pry the gem from the wall, surprised by the amount of resistance they encountered.

After a few minutes of struggling, they managed to yank the gem free. As the gem tumbled out, a heavy gust of air filled the cave. The dragon looked around in alarm and ran back to their cave, without so much as looking at where they pried the gem from the wall.

As the dragon reached their cave they looked back over their gem, they were alarmed to see several large indentations on the back that was deep in the wall. After close inspection, they realized with surprise that they were claw indentations. The dragon shivered and went back to sleep, placing the gem carefully in their pouch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry for waiting... oh a few months. Well... I don't really have an excuse besides saying I lacked motivation and rewrote the chapter at least five times, I also had to figure out where I was taking the story, hopefully I will be posting more... No promises though. And without further ado, Chapter**

Saphira awoke to yelling, both excited and fearful she walked out of her alcove spotting multiple rockwings walking around quickly.

 _That's odd…_ she glanced at the ceiling where the sun rock was, it wasn't even dawn yet, and rockwings were late risers. She walked over to the rockwings, who looked at her and began speaking quickly,

"The border gem was removed!"

Saphira's eyes widened in shock, "The border stone. Is gone? Have you told the council?"

The largest rockwing nodded quickly "Topaz is on his way to inform Cobalt"

Saphira sighed in relief, Topaz was a fellow Gemwing like herself, they were significantly faster than even the fastest rockwing. And on top of that, Gemwings were more likely to be taken seriously by the council, considering their rarity and rank.

"Are there any surface dragons in the tunnels yet?" Saphira said quickly remembering their rank.

The rockwings shook their heads "Not yet, the surface tunnels have yet to open up, which means the border stone was taken recently"

Saphira nodded, _It also means the dragons up there are still unaware of us._ "Get a team of miners up there and tear down that wall quickly, we should have it open by the time Cobalt is here"

The rockwings looked shocked "But… we were told in case of a border breach to leave it alone"

Saphira glared, "And as a Gemwing, I was told to open it up, secondary instructions if you will"

The rockwings looked nervous but raced towards the tunnels anyway. _Good, At least they know their place._ She glanced over towards the watching rockwings, and began speaking.

"As many of you know by now, the border stone has been removed, and following protocol we shall begin to tear down the surface wall, and for the first time in over 1000 years we shall walk Pyrrhia's surface with the tribes that trapped us.

The rockwings looked startled, but slowly began to cheer, "To the surface! To the surface!"

It was that moment Cobalt decided to arrive with Topaz, he looked at the cheering rockwings and called Saphira over. Saphira sighed and walked over.

"Good" Cobalt began "You're following the protocol, you sent the mining teams?"

Saphira nodded "They were surprised to hear about the second orders"

Cobalt shrugged "They should be, they don't know what to expect up there"

For the first time Saphira noticed two other rockwings with Cobalt, "Who are they?" she inquired.

Cobalt looked at them "They are the patrol you and Topaz will lead to the surface, they are the two best trained Rockwing enforcers we have, they will make sure if you're attacked, that you can get back to the caves"

Saphira froze, "We are leading a patrol to the surface? Topaz and I?"

Cobalt nodded, "You're Gemwings, rockwings are weak in the sun, so even with these enforcers we will need you to go"

Saphira shifted nervously, _We'll be the first gemwings on the surface in thousands of years…_ "Alright, do we know where we are coming out? Or are we going in blind"

Cobalt began slowly, "Our maps are outdated but they say you will be exiting from a place named Jade Mountain"

"When do we leave?"

Cobalt laughed "Right now if you can, the council wants dragons on the surface as soon as possible"

Saphira held back her objections. _Its to soon, we didn't prepare!_ "Fine" she turned and walked towards the caves, Topaz and the enforcers following.

Cobalt called out as they left "Don't forget the protocols, they will guide you"

Saphira began a steady jog, and ran into the tunnels, eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. She followed the memorized path towards the border through the tunnels, often she would have to stop for the rockwing's to catch up.

As they rounded the corner she spotted light streaming in through a wide gap in the wall, four rockwings working to expand it. She nodded to them and then spoke to her patrol.

"Alright, we're entering almost blind, so keep your eyes open, and your defenses ready, we could encounter hostiles"

The rockwings looked apprehensive as Saphira walked through light into the opening. 

**Sorry for the cliff hanger... Oh wait no I'm not. ~Runereader**


End file.
